plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robo Call
|variant/GW2 = |duration/GW2 = 2 sec. |cooldown/GW2 = 120 sec. |rarity/GW2 = N/A Special (Bling Pylon) |flavor text/GW2 = When the going gets tough, summon your massive Z-Mech to even the score, and then some. |- |image/BfN = Robo CallBfN.png |ability for/BfN = |duration/BfN = 2 sec. |cooldown/BfN = 61 sec. (initial) 90 sec. (subsequent) |flavor text/BfN = Call in a powerful mech to control for a limited time. }} Robo Call is an ability for the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. When used, the Imp will use his walkie-talkie to summon the respective Z-Mech for that variant which will fall from the sky. The Imp will enter the Z-Mech and have greatly increased health and new abilities. However, he will lose his usual abilities and weapons. This is a common ability shared by all Imp variants. Stickerbook description Robo Call When the going gets tough, summon your massive Z-Mech to even the score, and then some. Bling Pylon Mech If those pesky Plants aren't respecting your Pylon Mech, this blinged out upgrade is for you. Loaded to the brim with gems and diamonds, you'll be the center of attention for sure! Robo Call variants Robo Call Robo Call is the regular call variant for the Imp. After calling with his walkie talkie, the Z-Mech will fall onto the Imp and grab him and the Imp will be able to roam with his Z-Mech. Z7 Call Z7 Call is the Robo Call variant of the Z7 Imp. Like Robo Call, the Z7 Imp will call his mech. After calling, the Z7 Mech will land onto the Imp. After this, the Z7 Imp will be able to move with his Z7 Mech. Pylon Call Pylon Call is the Robo Call variant of the Pylon Imp. After calling on the Pylon Imp's walkie talkie, the Pylon Mech will slam into the Imp, placing the Imp into the Pylon Mech. It will be able to move and use its exclusive abilities after the Pylon Mech places the Imp. Bling Pylon Call Like the Pylon Call, the Bling Pylon Call is the alternate ability Pylon Call for the Pylon Imp. After calling the Mech, the Bling Pylon Mech will fall on the Imp and the Bling Pylon Mech will become controllable. Drake Call Drake Call is the Robo Call variant of the Lil' Drake. When Drake Call is used, the Drake Mech will swoop down and pick up the Lil' Drake. It will be able to roam free after it swoops. S.H.R.IMP Call S.H.R.IMP Call is the Robo Call variant exclusive to the S.H.R.IMP. When activated, the S.H.R.IMP Mech falls down and sucks the S.H.R.IMP into the Mech using its tail. The S.H.R.IMP will be able to move when the call finishes. Party Call Party Call is the Robo Call variant exclusive for the Party Imp. After calling with his walkie talkie, the Party Mech will fall onto the Party Imp and grab him and the Party Imp will be able to roam with his Party Mech. Scallywag Call Scallywag Call is the Robo Call variant exclusive to the Scallywag Imp. When activated, the Scallywag Mech falls down. The Scallywag Mech than stuffs himself into a hatch where it eventually gets inside the mech. The Scallywag Imp will be able to move when the call finishes. Strategies When Activating this ability, be aware of your surroundings as any chompers could swallow you mid call (instantly reseting your mech ability). This counts as a Mech kill for the chomper, and also forces you to wait an extended period of time before you can summon it again. Try to activate this ability when you are pushing an objective (best activated on rooftops where chompers can't swallow you). Gallery Z-MechCall.png|Robo Call's stickerbook description BlingyMechCall.png|Bling Pylon Call's stickerbook description Titanfall.PNG|Robo Call and Party Call's icon LilWayne+Drake.PNG|Drake Call's icon Pylicon.PNG|Pylon Call's icon Shiny.PNG|Bling Pylon Call's icon Crabz.PNG|S.H.R.Imp Call's icon Landship.PNG|Scallywag Call's icon Robo_call1.png|Imp calling the Z-Mech RoboCallTrailer.png|Robo Call as seen in the trailer Zmech_Deployment.gif|Imp using Robo Call Z7RoboCall.PNG|A Z7 Imp Robo Calling his Mech ZMECH_FALLING.png|The Z-Mech falling History ''Battle for Neighborville'' * 61 seconds * Trivia *The way the Z-Mech falls from the sky may be a reference to the game Titanfall, another game created by Electronic Arts. *Imps in Mechs will take normal damage when a projectile hits the glass of the Mech instead of reduced damage. **Rose will always do normal damage to the Mech. *While calling the Mech, the Imp will occasionally say "brains" into the walkie-talkie. *The Bling Pylon Mech does 5 more damage than the normal Pylon Mech and has no other differences. *The Party Mech has the same icon as the default Z-Mech. *It used to be that the player were invincible for a time while calling in your mech. Whether this was a bug or intended, it might not be known, as this was removed from the game. *If the Imp gets swallowed while calling in the Mech, the Mech will explode before even landing where the Imp was and the Chomper will be credited with XP for destroying the Mech. See also *Invoke Oak *Station Inflation Category:Abilities Category:Imp abilities Category:Imp abilities (all) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities